Conventionally, an exhaust heat exchanger in which an offset fin having a corrugated shape is disposed in an exhaust passage in which exhaust air from an internal combustion engine flows, and the offset fin has a top surface provided with a protruding portion that protrudes inward from the top surface is provided. According to the exhaust heat exchanger, it is attempted to suppress a deposit of an uncombusted material by increasing a turbulent blow generation effect in the offset fin providing the protruding portion.